Young and Beautiful
by KJMONSTER111
Summary: Ryan Fellows was a girl of seventeen, that stayed to herself at school and home. She was either studying for class or reading a romance novel. She was always daydreaming too, but never living. Until she gets stolen by demons due to being linked to the demon and angel tablet. The question is why?


**_So this is based in Season 8 of Supernatural. Dean is 33 years old as my oc is 17, almost 18, years old. There is a big age gap. Ryan Fellows is played by Nina Dobrev._**

**_-0-_**

"I told Crowley I was opening a Hell Gate, but I was reading from another chapter – how to destroy demons," Kevin said, smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You son of a bitch," Dean said, smiling like a proud father.

"Wait. Kevin? Where's the tablet now?" Sam asked, afraid of losing his chance at normalcy again.

"Safe."

"Safe where?" Sam asked, more like demanded.

Dean rolled his eyes as he waved off his brother from the young man. "Hey. As long as it's safe, okay? Were you able to read anything else off the tablet before you stashed it?"

"Only the stuff about closing the gates of Hell. Forever," Kevin replied, smiling at their shocked faces.

Dean asked, shocked, "Come again?"

"Banish all demons off the face of the Earth, lock them away forever. That could be important, right?" He says, shrugging his shoulders. Sam and Dean look at each other before Dean walks up to Kevin.

"Closing the gates of Hell forever? Yeah. Yeah, that could be important.

"There's one other factor that we need to find though and she's important," Kevin said, making them furrow their eyebrows.

"Who?" They asked.

"Her name is Ryan Fellows, I did some research on her after I had a vision of the tablet. She's seventeen and goes to Felton High School in Lawrence, Kansas. She was born there. She seems pretty normal though."

"And... why is this girl on demons most wanted?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Because only can her words from her mouth release the hounds of hell on Earth or close the gates forever," Kevin explained. They all jumped though hearing a new voice.

"Thank you, boys, for the vital information."

-0-

**Ryan Fellows**

I sighed, feeling bored as the teacher went on about WWII. I was just not feeling it today, especially after my mother's drunken beating this morning. She always brings up my father and him ditching us because of me.

"Miss. Fellows, would you like to educate our class on D Day?" Mr. Withers asked, smiling in encouragement at me. I shake my head no as he nods his head. I look over to my left when I felt eyes staring at me. I gulped when I saw Luke staring at me. Instead of him avoiding my gaze he smirked at me.

I quickly looked away, not liking the new attention. Especially from a bad boy. I smiled when class and school was over and I walked out toward my car. I jumped when someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around. It was Luke.

"Hello," Luke said and I gave him a shy smile.

"Hi," I say.

"I'm Luke and I was wondering... would you want to go to a party sometime with me? Drink some booze? It'll be fun!" He said. I swallow and shake my head.

"I-I don't drink," I replied and he sighs. We stand in silence for a moment, him with his hands in his leather jacket and staring at me.

"Oh, what about shakes?"

"I-I could go for some shakes."

-0-

I giggle as he tells me the time his child friends dared him to run around the town, streaking. I blushed a little as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"So tell me about you? What do you like to do?" He asked, leaning back in his seat.

I swallowed down the rest of my shake and shrugged, before saying, "I like to read, study, sing, and draw."

"Oooo, can you sing?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Not really," I say, before looking down at my phone and seeing the time. "Oh crap, I gotta get home and do some chores or my mother will kill me!" I say before, hoping down.

"Oh, okay, well we should do this again!" He said, following me to my car. I nodded walking ahead as we turn, but I freeze when I hear a slice and a gargle. I turn around and I let out a scream.

-0-

I was sobbing as they out me in a dungeon and told me they would make a lot of money off of me. I didn't know what to do! I mean, am I gonna be some... some... sex slave or something! "No, no, no, no, no!" I said, trying to open the damn door. I wouldn't survive as a sex slave!

Then, the door was pushed open and I gasped as I fell on the ground. The tall, bald and ugly man smirked down on me as I crawled away from him. He grabbed my ankle and sat on me. He had chains in his hands and hand cuffs. He wrapped the chain around my ankles then locked it with hand cuffs. I kept screaming and batting his hands away from me, but it was no use. He still handcuffed me and threw me over his shoulder. It was like nothing I did phased him.

I was crying again, begging him to let me go as we walked down the hallway. Then, I hear a voice and the same voice that said I was gonna sell a lot.

-0-

**Dean Winchester**

"Our next lot, the Word of God…capital "G" – very old, very rare. Plus, as you've heard we have the Miss. Ryan Fellows. A rare virgin who voice is the one of three pieces to this specific tablet," Beau said, smiling as he looked over to see one of his men. A girl was slumped over a tall, bald and ugly man's shoulder. She was sobbing and it hurt for me to hear and not do anything about it.

Crowley stands up and says, "Three billion dollars."

Sam and I simultaneously say, "Whoa." I look back over to see the girl was chained to the bars by Beau. She was... breathtaking. I didn't want to take my eyes off her. But I needed to concentrate.

Samandiriel stands up and says, "The "Mona Lisa." "

Crowley rolls his eyes and says, "The real "Mona Lisa," where she's topless."

"Vatican City."

"Alaska."

Beau rolls his eyes as he says, "Palin and a bridge to nowhere? No, thanks. Plus, the girl is worth more than that."

Crowley sighs and says, "All right. The moon."

"You're bidding the moon?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Claimed it for Hell. Think a man named Buzz gets to go into space without making a deal?" He scoffs at me. I so want to punch him right now.

"Ah. I'm sorry, gentlemen. It seems that our reserve price has not been met. So in order to stimulate the bidding, we're going to add an item to this lot…" Beau smirks as he points at Kevin. "Kevin Tran, Prophet of the Lord."

Mrs. Tran gasps as we look over to see that Kevin is gone and that he's chained next to Ryan. Sam and I stand up, but an monster behind us forces us back into their seats with a hand on our shoulders.

"Mr. Tran is the only person on Earth who can read this tablet, which makes them and Miss. Fellows a perfect matching set," Beau says, still smirking. What a jackass.

Crowley smiles as he says to us, "So out of your league."

Beau begins s to say, "So, do I hear a bid of, um –"

"No, stop! I'll give you whatever you want. I have a 401(K), my house," Kevin's mom says. Plutus chuckles, shaking his head. I look over to Kevin to see him trying to break free but failing. And the girl, Ryan, was silent as tears came down from her eyes.

"Good effort, Ms. Tran, but I'm afraid this is a little out of your price range," Beau says, chuckling at the end. I look over to see Mrs. Tran crying and shaking a little.

"My soul." She gulped as there was protest from her son and confused looks from Ryan. "I bid my soul!"

"Are you sure? That's a big move," I asked, weary of the situation.

Plutus nods his head as he says, "Interesting."

Crowley shrugs and says, "If it's souls that you're after, I can give you a million souls."

I turn towards Samandiriel and say, "Hey, flyboy, are you gonna get in on this?"

He simply replays back, "We guard the souls in Heaven. We don't horse-trade them."

Crowley smiles as he says, "So we have a deal."

"It's not about the quantity, chief. It's about the sacrifice. This little lady's soul is the most valuable thing she has. It's everything. Are you willing to offer everything, Mr. Crowley?" Plutus says, smirking at the King of Hell.

I smile as I say, "Tick-tock."

"Fine. You win. I bid... my own soul!"

Plutus laughs and says, "Mr. Crowley, you don't have a soul." He nods his head towards Mrs. Tran. "Congrats, sweetheart."

"Thank you. Thank you." She sits back down looking completely afraid as Crowley shuts the door behind his demon ass. But Kevin looks afraid for his mom as well and the girl looks terrified.

Well, at least we have all three with us.

-0-

**Ryan Fellows**

I whimper as suddenly I was teleported from the dungeon to a hallway where I saw two men and what looks to be that woman again, except she has red eyes. I ignore what's going on between the men and monsters that took me. Instead, I look at the man with dark blonde hair with green hazel eyes. He was tall and looked like he held himself like a military man like my father. And he was handsome, but looks can be deceiving. Another man stood next to him, taller than the handsome one. He had a puppy dog look on him. With shaggy long brown hair.

I looked back to the shorter one to see him also looking at me, but as he looks to the woman with red eyes he sees a burned mark on her arm.

"Hello boys," She says but she sounds a lot like that scary man from earlier. She smirks before flinging them both away. I gasped at the sight.

"And all it cost me was an island in the South Pacific. I love a bargain." She smirks at me as I see, truly see her red eyes. As I look over to the man in the jumpsuit I see a man in a suit stick a stake right through him and I pass out, falling to the ground.

-0-

I groan as I sit up from the ground. I rub my head as I look over to see those two men and boy plus his mom (I'm guessing) on chairs. I gulp as I remember what happened before and I went to get up, but I forgot I was in chains. "Ow!" I said, falling back to the ground and announcing my presence.

"I'll talk to her," the handsome man with dark blond hair said. He smiled as he walked towards me, but frowned when I tried crawling away. "Woah! I'm not gonna hurt you!" He says.

"Please! I don't want to be a sex slave!"

"A what? No," He said as he knelt in front of me. "I'm gonna protect you from the monsters and demons."

"I just want to go home," I cried, shutting my eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, can't do that," He said. Sighing, he ran his hand through his spiky hair. "Let me help you."

"Okay."

**_-0-_**

**_PLEASE LEAVE A LIKE AND COMMENT BELOW! THANK YOU FOR READING!_**


End file.
